To provide support to the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS), for the Liver Ultrasound Elastography Pilot Study in the National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES). The purpose of the pilot will be to determine if the liver ultrasound elastography equipment, exam and measurement of hip circumference will fit into the NHANES environment and be included in the 2017-18 NHANES along with a corresponding questionnaire. Collaborators on this project include CDC/NCHS, NIH/NIDDK and NIH/NIAAA